A mouse device is one of the widely-used computer peripheral input devices. When a mouse device is held by the palm of a user, the user may move the mouse device to control the movement of a cursor of the computer system. The mouse device complies with the intuitive operating habits of many users. Consequently, the mouse device is the most prevailing input device.
Generally, the functions of electronic sports games become more versatile. The user has to operate a mouse device and a keyboard to play the electronic sports game. Take an electronic sports game “Playerunknown's Battlegrounds” for example. The users have to watch the computer screen with their eyes, and they need to observe whether there are game items or enemies in the surrounding environment to perform corresponding operations. Particularly, this electronic sports game provides the sound of the footsteps of the enemies. The user can hear the sound of the enemies' footsteps through headphones and find the enemies' positions.
In other words, the user has to obtain all kinds of information through the game screen displayed on the computer screen and the sound provided by the headphone so as to determine the game strategy. However, since the game screen is usually diverse and large, the user has to receive too much information. For example, the user needs to pay attention to where there are items to be retrieved, and also needs to pay attention to whether there are enemies nearby. Moreover, when the user concentrates on shooting the enemy, the situation of disregarding the forbidden zone occurs because of the attention shift.
Moreover, when the user plays the electronic sports game “Playerunknown's Battlegrounds”, the user may perform a specified operation to execute a specified command. For example, a free look function is executed by pressing the “Alt” key of the keyboard. An auto run function is executed by pressing the “=” key of the keyboard. An inventory access function is executed by pressing the “Tab” key of the keyboard. A map displaying function is executed by pressing the “M” key of the keyboard. An inventory access function is executed by pressing the “Tab” key of the keyboard. A function of leaning the left shoulder is executed by pressing the “Q” key of the keyboard. A function of leaning the right shoulder is executed by pressing the “E” key of the keyboard. A function of shooting weapons is executed by pressing the left button of the mouse device. The function of changing weapons is executed by rotating the scroll wheel of the mouse device. However, if the specified operation is erroneously performed while any of the above functions is executed, a malfunction occurs. For example, when the user intends to press the “Q” key of the keyboard, the “Tab” may be erroneously triggered.
Therefore, the structure and function of the conventional mouse device for the electronic sports game need to be further improved.